Naruto, Meet the Real World
by Shamalan
Summary: When Lan, Kali and Trisha read a spell out of an old book, they end up with several Naruto characters on their hands.  Perhaps they should have know better than to tempt the spirits, especially on a night as active as Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Shamalan: Hello readers. I have finally decided to write a fanfic instead of just reading them. This one is for Halloween. Well sort of. It's almost Halloween and I got the idea for it soooo….The idea of the Naruto characters coming to our world instead of my characters going to their world isn't one that is very common which is why I chose to do it this way. I read one that was written this way and found it very funny. If I could remember the author I would address them but seeing as I can't…well…It had something to do with Shino and I think Neji coming into our world through the original characters lockers. Author you know who you are and also…my sister absolutely loved your fanfic.

Shamalan: I plan to have only a couple of characters. I'm definitely going to have Naruto. I may have Sasuke (fangirl squeals) -blink- Huh? Creepy…anyway it will only be to torment him -dodges a shoe- what the…?

Random fangirl: Don't you dare insult our Sasuke.

Shamalan: I can if I want. I'm the author and if you throw anything else at me I'll turn this into a yaoi.

Fangirls: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Shamalan: -evil smirk- Ah, the power of writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which is a shame because I could have so much fun with it. At least we all have fanfiction, though. XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan was sitting at home bored out of her skull. Tonight was Halloween and she was grounded. It wasn't her fault she got into a fight at school. It was completely self defense. The other girl attacked her for no reason. At least not one that she knew.

Her sister came into the living room and sat on the couch next to her. "I heard you got into a fight," she snickered.

"Shut up Kali. She attacked me first. I was merely defending myself. GRRR. I don't even know why she attacked me. She kept saying something about her boyfriend but I don't know her boyfriend. Crazy loon."

Kali chuckled. "You could have just asked. Maybe she would have calmed down enough to talk it, through. It also might have helped it you didn't have such a quick temper."

Lan sighed. "Probably. But I seem to take after dad when it comes to my temper."

Kali and I looked at each other and then grinned.

"Do you think mom is going to let you go trick or treating by yourself? I don't want you to get stuck at home because of something I did."

Kali looked worried for a minute. "She said she was going to go with me since all of my friends were going to that party. But she got a phone call from work and it sounded awfully important."

Lan looked at her sister. Kali was only eleven and Halloween was still a big thing for her. Lan who was sixteen always took her trick or treating. It was one of those things that the girls actually agreed on. Besides it gave Lan a chance to act like a kid and not feel stupid because of it. It was bad that she had to miss this night but it would be even worse if Kali had to miss it too.

Both the girls looked up when they noticed their mother walk in. She didn't look happy.

"Kali, I'm so sorry but work called in and I have to go into the office."

"But mom…"

"I'm sorry Kali but I have to. This is a very important case I'm working on and I can't just ignore it to go trick or treating."

"Mom? Maybe I could take her? I know I'm grounded but it doesn't seem fair to punish Kali too. I promise I'll behave and my punishment can start as soon as I wake up in the morning."

Kali looked at her mother hopefully. "Please mom? Pleeeeease? I'll love you forever and ever."

Their mother looked at them with an uncertain look on her face. "All right. But don't forget Lan that you are grounded and this is just so your sister can have fun. I want you both home by midnight. No later. Make sure you call me by then if I'm not home."

"Yes Capitan!" both girls yelled. They both raced upstairs to put on their costumes.

Lan reached her room and pulled her costume out of her closet. She was going as one of the ANBU ninjas off of Naruto this year. Around her neck she wore the headband that had the leaf symbol on it and on her head placed to the side she had one of the masks that they wear. Hers was supposed to be that of an owl but it didn't look very owl-like to her. Strapped horizontally on her lower back was a short sword that was no longer than her forearm. She looked on the mirror and saw that her chocolate brown hair was coming out of it's ponytail. She redid it. Now it was exactly were it was supposed to be. It was more to the side of her head and it started out as a bun and then the rest of the hair came down like a ponytail. Her stormy blue eyes looked at her reflection with satisfaction.

'Oh yeah. I look good.'

She stepped outside her door to see that her sister had finished as well. Kali had gone as a magician this year. She wore a pretty little dress that had lace on the skirt. When you got closer you could actually see that the lace was spider webs. She wore a tuxedo jacket over that and on her hands were the typical magician's gloves. She wore a top hat on her head and held a wand in her hands. All in all, she made one adorable magician. Her dirty blonde hair was brushed strait and her green eyes shone with excitement.

Both girls grinned at each other and ran down the stairs.

This was going to be a fun night.

------------------------------Happy Halloween------------------------------

Lan and Kali were both exhausted. They had hit every house on their block plus the two on either side. They had so much candy it could probably last them until next Halloween. They were near the cemetery when they saw one of Lan's friends.

It was Trisha. She was dressed as a random female ninja from leaf. Her headband was around her thigh and she had a little Sasuke plushy in her arms.

Lan sighed. Trisha was a fangirl through and through. If it weren't for the fact the girls had been friends since diapers she would have dropped her in a minute.

"Omigosh, Lan. You will not believe what I found in my attic. It's some old book filled with spells. Do you think it could be real? It's so exciting, we should try it out."

"Whoa. Slow down Trish. You're talking a million miles a minute."

Kali snorted. "She always talks that fast. I thought you knew that by now."

"Pipe down brat."

Trisha looked at us both. "Sorry. But I was really excited. I mean, what if it's really real. And it is Halloween. It's the perfect night to try one of them out." She held the book up in front of her. "Aren't you curious?"

Lan had to admit she was a bit curious. She had always been fascinated with every aspect of the occult and it was old family legend that several of her ancestors had been witches. Both good and bad.

She looked at her sister, who gave a nod. "It sounds fun," she said.

"Yessss" Trish crowed. "I knew you two wouldn't be able to resist."

The girls crowded around the book and opened it to a random page. On it read: How to open a portal to an alternate dimension. The girls grinned in anticipation.

"This sounds like a good one," Lan said. "But how do we know what kind of dimension it opens up to? It could let out a bunch of crazy monsters or something."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Come on Lan. This stuff isn't for real. Besides I'm the younger one, shouldn't I be the one to believe in this stuff and you the one telling me it isn't real?"

Lan grinned. "Heh. Guess I got caught up in the moment."

Trisha hushed them both. "Okay it looks like it's fairly simple. We don't need anything that we don't already have. Let's go to that clearing over there. I don't want to do this while I'm sitting near someone's grave. No telling what could happen."

Lan and Kali chuckled but followed her over to the little clearing. When they got there they sat down in a little circle with the book open in the middle of them. Trisha pulled out a couple of candles from her bag. She always carried them around on Halloween because she usually tried to do a séance at some point during the night. She lit them and placed them in the middle surrounding the book. One for each girl.

"All right. We're all supposed to hold hands." She waited until they were holding hands before continueing. "Okay, it looks like each of us is supposed to speak the lines in turn. I'll start and then Kali ending with Lan." She looked up excited. "Let's start."

Trisha: "Listen ye well, oh Great Spirits. I beseech you that you might grant us this night your awesome powers."

Kali: "We are but humble servants who wish to seek a gateway to another dimension."

Lan: "And on this night, All Hallows Eve, we ask that you grant us this boon so that we may know the power that is yours." As Lan said these last words she noticed that a black space appeared over the book. However, none of them noticed that the Sasuke plushy had fallen into the circle of candles and had been sucked into the little black whole.

The whole soon grew larger and the girls were forced back unless they wished to be sucked in and sent to who knows where.

"This is way too cool!" Trisha shouted.

Kali was staring at the black whole in astonishment and Lan was trying to figure out why she had agreed to do something so stupid. Sure she didn't believe that anything was going to happen but it's always best not to tempt fate. And what had she done? Tempted fate.

"We are going to get into so much trouble," Lan said. "I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life instead of just two weeks."

Suddenly from the middle of the black whole something started to appear. It was bright blond and looked like hair. The girls stared in confusion until whatever it was spoke.

"Um…could I get a little help over here? This is really uncomfortable."

Lan jumped forward and grabbed the hand that was held out to her. She gave a tug and the person came out with a pop, landing on her. She looked up into the face of the person who was currently sitting on her and gaped like a fish.

The person sitting on her was none other than Naruto Uzamaki. Number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha village. Just then her sister gave a shout that someone else was coming through.

Lan pushed Naruto off and stood up. She looked to see the next person to come through was Sasuke Uchiha. Trisha gave a high pitched squeal, causing everyone in the clearing to wince.

Lan felt dizzy. They had opened a portal to a freakin cartoon. She looked over at Naruto who looked a little dazed and then at Sasuke who didn't look any better. 'How am I going to explain this?'

Another person was coming through the portal and Lan almost gave a fangirl squeal herself. It was Lee. If it had been Gai-sensei she would have squealed but it was Lee. She never did understand why she liked them so much when everyone else thought they were kind of creepy with their huge eyebrows and all.

Trisha looked at me. "How many do you think are going to come through? It won't be the whole cast will it? There's no way we could hide all of them."

She sounded worried and Lan didn't blame her in the least. She glanced over at her sister who was now helping Kiba and his overly large dog through. They dropped to the ground in shock. The portal was getting smaller thankfully but it looked like one more was coming through.

A head of blonde hair came through followed by the body of a teenage girl. It was Ino.

Lan looked around. 'Okay. So we have Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and Ino. This is going to be interesting.'

----------------------------Happy Halloween--------------------------------

Lan, Kali and Trish all stood close together while the Naruto characters tried to shake of the feeling of getting sucked into the real world.

"What are we going to do?!" Trish quietly shrieked. "We can't explain a bunch of cartoon characters to our parents. They'll think we're nuts and send us to the loony bin."

Kali shook her head. "We'll figure something out. It's only 10:45 and Lan and I have until midnight before we have to go home. We can think of something before then."

Lan was looking at he odd sight of the Naruto characters when one of them looked over at them. 'Oh crap,' she thought.

It was Ino. "Hey you, ANBU. What the heck is going on and why are you showing your face?"

'Double crap. What do I say?'

"Um…well…"

"What kind of ANBU are you if you can't answer a simple question?" Kiba chimed in.

"That's the problem. It's not a simple question. Look, why don't you all sit down so I can think of how to proceed," Lan said in her authoritative voice. She only used this voice when she was playing assistant coach and trying to get her tennis team to shut up and pay attention during practice.

Apparently it's pretty good because it not only works on the team but a bunch of ninja's as well. 'Okay…now to come up with a good explanation. This is going to get interesting.'

"First of all, I'm sure you've noticed but this is not Konoha. This is a place called Gladesville(1), Texas. In the United States of America. You guys are part of an anime that was created by someone named Kishimoto.

We accidentally brought you into our world when we were playing around with a book that we probably shouldn't have."

The five ninja in front of her stared in disbelief.

"Yeah right!" Naruto busted out. "What kind of drugs are you taking?"

Lan threw a glare at the blonde and was seriously tempted to kick the snot out of him but she restrained herself. Her sister however was not so polite. She walked over to him and kicked him dead off in the shin. The blonde howled and Kali smirked.

"Don't insult my sister when you don't know what's going on. It's impolite."

Naruto glared at her.

No one noticed that Trisha was slowing inching her way towards Sasuke or that she had this maniacal glint in her eye. Too late for anyone to react she was on him squealing, "Sasuke, you're so dreamy."

Ino yelled at Trish to keep her filthy hands off of Sasuke but she was too far gone on Sasuke cloud nine to notice.

Lan sighed and walked over. She grabbed Trish by the ear and yanked her off the disgusted looking boy. "Trish we do not have time for you to glomp Sasuke. We have to figure out a way to send them back."

"But Laaaaaaaan," she whined.

"NO!"

Trisha pouted while Ino gloated. Trisha sent a glare in her direction. "You're lucky Lan's here or I'd beat you into a pulp."

Lan and Kali snorted. "Yeah right, Trish," Kali said. "You couldn't beat someone up if they were standing still with a bulls-eye painted on them." Lan chuckled while Trisha huffed.

Lan looked back at the ninja's who were still standing there looking at them expectantly.

"I've had enough of this," Sasuke suddenly stated. The next moment he was right in front of Lan with a kunai pointed at her throat. "Tell what is going on. And it better be the truth."

Lan looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I have been telling you the truth. You got sucked through a portal into our world. I thought I already explained that."

"No you didn't," Naruto said. "You just said we were in Gladesville and that we were part of an anime."

Lan blinked. "Oh…sorry…hehe" she grinned guiltily. "Well what I meant to say was that you were sucked through a portal and you are in our world now. Hehe…he."

Kali walked calmly up to Sasuke and looked at him. "My sister is telling the truth now could you please put that away?"

Sasuke looked at her and then at Lan.

"I would appreciate it as well," said Lan carefully. "I don't really like sharp, pointy objects held at my throat." She gave him a weak grin. "What do ya say, huh?"

"Hn."

"Omigosh. He hn'ed," squealed Trisha.

"Shut up, Trish," said Kali.

Sasuke put away the kunai and stepped away. Lan was grateful, she hated when people got into her bubble. It was rude and uncomfortable. If she wasn't afraid of him offing her she would have put a foot to his ass.

Kali and Lan sighed. This was going to be a long night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: Okay, that's it for now.

Kali: I'm so grown up for only being eleven.

Trisha: IT'S SASUKE!!! -glomps Sasuke-

Sasuke: Get off me.

Shamalan and Kali: -hysterical laughing-

Ino: Get off my Sasuke, you cow!

Shamalan and Kali: -stop laughing and look at Ino in horror-

Kali: That was brave.

Shamalan: It was nice knowing you. -lights a candle- I will pray for your dearly departed soul.

Ino: What are you talking about? -feels killer intent behind her-

Trisha: Cow you say? -evil laughter- I didn't know you were so eager to die.

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Shamalan: Make sure you don't kill her Trisha. I need her for my story. -tries to calm Trisha-

Kali: Umm…please review. -goes to help Shamalan-

The others: -stare in awe at the frightening power which is Trisha-

Naruto: Remind me never to call her a cow.

Lee, Kiba, Sasuke: -nod-


	2. Chapter 2

Shamalan: Okay all you readers. I didn't even wait for reviews before I started typing this. I was on a roll and couldn't stop lest I be attacked by writer's block…the bane of my existence. It is rather late at night or should I say early in the morning but I must continue. –gives a suffering look-

Kali: I'm sure they are thanking you. Or at least some of them are. Maybe. Possibly.

Shamalan: Stop while you are ahead. Or else you are going to make me feel useless. (For anyone who is wondering, I never introduce Lan in the notes because Lan is me.)

Trisha: Can we just continue the story before you get writer's block?

Shamalan: Oh right…sorry. By the way Trisha didn't kill Ino.

Ino: She almost did.

Shamalan: But she didn't. So stop complaining. On with the second chapter. HAHAHAHA-cough-HAHahahaah-cough- I need to work on my maniacal laughing. Oh and before I forget. The characters will be a little OOC at times. It's hare to keep them in character when they are totally out of their element.

Rating: T It's probably more like K+ but I wanted to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. –sigh- I could have had so much fun torturing Sasuke if I did. –dodges a punch from both Trisha and Ino- Hmph. But I still have fanfiction so I'm going to torture him in it instead. –runs away from rabid fangirls-

HAVE FUN READING THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap: Lan and Kali sighed. This was going to be a long night.**_

Kali sat down on the ground and pulled the spell book over to her. She looked at the spell they had performed and tried to see if there was some way she and the others could reverse it. What she found was the fine print.

She glared at the tiny worked printed under the spell and wished that this was all a dream. She glanced up and saw Ino and Trisha fighting over Sasuke. Sasuke looking bored and disgusted at the same time. Naruto was calling Sasuke a bastard. Kali was petting Akamaru while talking with Kiba. And Lee was spouting off something about youth.

Lan groaned and read over the fine print again.

_Whoever so performs this spell be warned. It cannot be performed again for a year and a day on the exact hour that it has been performed. You must face the consequences of using such power. When the year and a day has passed, you must return to the spot the spell was cast and cast it again. The portal will open and whatever has come through will be sent back._

'NOOOOOOOO,' Lan yelled mentally. 'This is so not fair. We didn't think it was real.'

She stood up suddenly getting everyone's attention. "I have some reeeeally bad news."

Everyone came closer, pulled in by Lan's look of horror and worry.

"The book says the spell can't be performed for another year and a day. Why a day more I don't know but that's what it says. When that time has passed we are supposed to come back where we cast the spell and recast it. Then you can all go home."

Kiba was the first to speak. "Oi! And what are we supposed to do until then, huh?"

"Indeed, this is most troublesome. Oh how I wish Gai-sensei were here. He would know what to do for he is the most awesome sensei." (Give you one guess to figure out who that is.)

"I really don't care what's going on right now, but I'm hungry. Can we get some ramen?" Naruto chimed in.

Ino hit him on the back of the head. "Naruto, you idiot. We are in serious trouble here. Will you stop thinking about your stomach for once?"

Kali spoke up then. "The first thing we need to do is find them a place to stay."

"Sasuke can stay with me," said Trisha.

"No way," said Lan and Ino.

"I'm am not leaving Sasuke in your hands," Lan continued. "You would probably molest him and no matter how much I don't like him, I would never wish that on anyone."

"That's cruel, Lan," Trish pouted. "Don't you trust me."

"No," Lan deadpanned.

Kali snickered. "We could let them stay at the old Turner Place. No one's been there since Mina started the rumors about it being haunted."

Naruto paled. "H…haunted? As in ghosts?"

Sasuke smirked. "What's the matter Naruto? Scared?"

"I am not," he shouted. "All right, let's stay there. I'm not afraid of any ghosts. Believe it!" He threw his fist in the air.

"Yesh. That is the way to act Naruto. Let your youthful energy shine." Lee pumped his fist in the air too.

"Let's get to the Turner Place and figure out a better plan. It's going to be a lot of work hiding a bunch of teenage ninjas in a land where ninjas are nothing but a history lesson," Lan said.

The ninjas all stared at her.

"Do you mean that there are no ninjas in your land? Then who is there to protect the citizens. It is our youthful duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"We have the police for that," Kali said.

"Besides no one in our land has chakra. Or if we do we don't know how to use it," explained Lan. "Could you imagine the things we could do if we had chakra, Kali?"

Lan got an evil look on her face when she though about it. "So much fun," she sighed dreamily.

"If this were an anime, we would all be sweatdropping right about now," said Trisha.

Kali nodded in agreement. "Yup."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Twenty minutes later)

"Here we are. It's not much but it's a good place to hide." Lan looked back at the others. They didn't too enthused about the living arrangements but they were going to have to get used to it.

The group of teens looked at the old house that was currently looking really dark and creepy. If you looked closely the window and door looked like a face staring at you. Of course this was merely the result of overactive imaginations.

"Why don't we go in and look around," said Lan. "You might feel better once you get inside." No one looked really convinced at this but they went in anyway. Nope. No one felt better.

The place was covered in dust and cobwebs. Just like your traditional haunted house. What furniture that was left was covered by sheets but was still just as dusty as everything else. There was no electricity and no running water. Lan winced. This was going to be a problem.

Ino ran finger across the mantle of the fireplace and scrunched her nose in disgust. "You can't expect us to stay here."

Sasuke, who would normally not agree with anything that Ino said, nodded his head.

Poor Akamaru sneezed loudly, disturbing a cloud of dust. Which then caused Kiba to sneeze.

Naruto just wanted some ramen and Lee was exclaiming about cleaning the place and filling it with youthful exuberance.

"Look, it's just for a few days," Lan said. "At least until we can find better arrangements. My sister and I will run home and bring you some supplies." She looked down at her watch and saw that it was ten minutes to midnight. "Crap! Kali we have to hurry up and get home before we both get into trouble."

Kali nodded and then looked at the ninjas. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Trisha was already at the door. "My mom won't let me out again tonight but I'll see you in the morning. It's Saturday so we don't have to worry about school tomorrow. I'll make sure to bring some breakfast along."

The three girls dashed out the door and towards their homes, leaving behind five very confused ninjas and one rather large ninja dog.

The girls just made it home in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you guys think, huh? I mean it seems kind of weird that we are in some other world. It could be some kind of genjutsu."

The others looked at Kiba.

Ino spoke up. "It's possible but it doesn't seem like any genjutsu I've ever seen. Why make us think we're in another world when they can just make us think we're under attack."

"Also, why would they fill it with such youthful people like Lan and the other two? They seem a little too real to be the result of a genjutsu," stated Lee.

"You are all forgetting something," said Sasuke.

They all looked at him. "And what would that be, bastard?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "I have the sharingan. I would have seen through it if it were a genjutsu and trust me, it's not."

The others sighed. "Well so much for that idea," said Kiba.

They all sat down on one of the various couches in the sitting room to wait for Lan and Kali to come back.

"I still want some ramen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile upstairs in the house)

"What do you think?" said the first figure.

"I'm not sure. They all seem a bit odd to me. And what is with that one boy's hair? It looks like a duck's butt," said another figure.

The first one looked at the boy the second one indicated. "Huh…what do ya know? It _does_ look like a duck's butt."

Both figures cackled.

"Up for a little fun?" the first one asked. "It's been an awfully long time since someone has come into the house. I think I'm getting rusty."

"Oh, let's do. The little blonde one looks like he'll be the most fun."

Both figures looked at their unsuspecting prey with identical, evil grins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back downstairs)

Naruto shivered as he felt malicious intent directed at him. "Does anyone else feel that?" he asked. "I think someone's here."

"Oh, come on," said Ino. "You can't possibly believe this place is haunted. We've only been in here for twenty minutes and already you're scared."

"I am not," shouted Naruto. "I just think that someone else is here."

"Maybe our friends have returned for their journey home," said Lee.

Naruto perked up at this. "Do you think they brought ramen?"

"Enough with the ramen, idiot," said Sasuke. "No one is here. It's just…"

Sasuke was cut of as one of the candlesticks on the mantle went flying across the room. He had to duck as another came flying toward his head.

"What the…" began Kiba, only to be interrupted by high pitched cackling.

Two indistinct figures appeared before the teens. "Hello children. Welcome to Turner Place. We hope you will enjoy your stay and we will do anything in our power to make sure of it."

Suddenly Naruto was floating in the air and being spun around like a top.

"Eep...I mean…put me down."

"Why on earth would we do that?" asked the shorter of the figures. "We are having so much fun. Aren't you?"

The taller figure chuckled evilly.

Naruto paled. "Save me bastard. Who knows what crazy ghosts will do to me."

Ino, Kiba and Akamaru were against the back wall. "Sorry Naruto," said Kiba. "I know how to fight against a real enemy, but a ghost…I'm clueless."

Lee was attempting to pull Naruto down to the ground all the while telling the ghosts that they were not being very youthful. Of course them being ghosts and all, the insult didn't bother them at all.

Sasuke was groaning inwardly. 'First we get pulled into an alternate dimension. Now we are be tormented by ghosts. How much worse can it get?' He shouldn't have said that because it only tempts fate. The next thing Sasuke knew he was being squeezed nearly to death by a squealing ghostly fangirl. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

If the others hadn't been so wary of the ghosts they would have laughed. It was really funny after all.

Suddenly the door in the front entrance blew open and a figure stood outlined in the moonlight. The figured mumbled a few words and the ghosts gave ungodly shrieks. They began to dissolve into themselves and soon disappeared.

Naruto fell heavily to the ground and Sasuke was able to breathe again.

The figure stepped in closer so the others could see and saw it was a boy no older than them. "I have expelled the ghosts. You are now safe."

Ino blinked. "That was pretty anticlimactic."

The boy snorted. "Yeah, well. I don't know why people dramatize it. All you have to do is say an expelling spell and poof they disappear. Of course, they _are_ kind of loud when they go."

The boy looked at them closer. "I must be hallucinating because you look like a bunch of anime characters of that show my brother's mad about. Naru…something."

"Naruto?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, that's it."

Just then two more figures came in the door.

"Tomas? What are you doing here?" asked Lan. She looked around at everyone and noticed how disheveled they looked. "Something happen?"

"Yeah something happened!" yelled Naruto. "We got attacked by ghosts. You said this place wasn't haunted. I was spun around like a shuriken. And bastard over there got molested by a ghostly fangirl."

Lan looked at them all incredulously. "Huh?"

"It is hard for the nonbelievers to credit the truth when it comes to the paranormal," said Tomas wisely. "Lan has never believed in ghosts. Even when she was little. She was more afraid of clowns."

"Hey. Clowns are scary. I don't care what anyone says."

Kali stopped them both before the conversation turned into a full blown argument. "Enough guys. You two are always arguing about this stuff. Give it a rest."

Lan and Tomas turned away from each other in a huff.

"Whatever," they said simultaneously and then grimaced.

"Anyway…We brought some blankets and pillows for everyone. We also brought a hot plate that runs on gas, a pan, some dishes and silverware. We also brought a jug of water and some food." Kali began passing out the supplies.

Lan pulled something out of one of the bags. "We've also brought some instant ramen. It's nothing like the stuff you get a Ichiraku but it's still good." She grabbed one of the pots and put the ramen in and then put the seasoning in. She poured some water on it and placed it on the hot plate. It was finished in about ten minutes and she gave some to everyone.

"Yay! Ramen!" yelled Naruto. Everyone ate and settled down.

"We should be back in the morning with Trisha to figure out a better plan," said Lan getting up. "I would stay with you tonight but I'm in enough trouble as it is. Come on Kali."

Kali stood up and walked with her sister to the door. She turned back and waved at everyone. "We'll see you in the morning."

Tomas was still sitting with the group, but soon stood up groaning. "I should head back home too. I have duties in the morning." He joined the girls by the door.

"There are no more spirits in the house, so you will be safe," he said. "Don't get into too much trouble by yourselves." He grinned at them and left with the girls.

"Well…I guess we should go ahead and try to get some sleep," said Naruto.

They all spread out the blankets on the floor and lay down. None of them thought they would be able to sleep but contrary to belief, they were asleep in practically no time at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the cemetery)

The portal still had not closed all the way and three more figures had been pulled through into this world.

The first shadowy figure stood apart from everything else. Red swirling eyes looked emotionlessly at the surrounding only to be filled with a touch of curiosity.

The second shadowy figure stood straight, not bothering to hides its curiosity. Moonlight glinted off round lenses of its glasses giving off a sinister appearance.

The third stood next to the second. It was taller and every inch of skin was covered in bandages, making it to appear a mummy. The only thing that could be seen were two piercing gold eyes and long black hair falling down it's back.

An ominous feeling swept through the air.

Something was about to happen and it most likely wasn't going to be good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shamalan: And that's a wrap. Second chapter is done. Jerky for anyone who can guess who the three shadowy figures are. Heh. It should be pretty easy to guess.

Shadowy figure #1: Hn.

Shadowy figure #2: This should be fun.

Shadowy figure #3: -licks lips- Sasuke is here.

Shamalan: Whoa there boy. No pedophilia in my story. Anyway, I'm sorry if it seems like it's going really slow. I'm trying to give it a good plot and not just random Naruto action. Remember my original characters are the main characters.

Kali: However she is going to have some chapters that focus solely on one or the other of the Naruto characters. She just has to work it up to that point.

Shamalan: Exactly.

Tomas: Am I going to be one of the main characters then or am I just a supporting character?

Shamalan: You're like Trisha. You're not the main character but you do have a big part.

Tomas: Got it.

Shamalan: Now let us all take a moment of silence for the poor ghosts whose time in the lime light was so brief.

Everyone:………………………………

Shamalan: Okay, that's enough. Hopefully it won't take me too long to update but apologies in advance. And thanks to anyone who read the first chapter.


End file.
